


Christmas in Brazil

by VoldyIsMyFather



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoldyIsMyFather/pseuds/VoldyIsMyFather
Summary: James returns to his hotel after stopping a member of SPECTRE from causing trouble in Rio. He meets a pretty brunette at the bar.





	Christmas in Brazil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Holiday Hideaway 2018   
> I was given:   
> Pairing: Hermione/James Bond  
> Location: Rio De Janeiro, Brazil  
> Word Prompt: Tinsel

 

James adjusted his suit as he stood in the elevator of his hotel. He had just returned from taking down a member of SPECTRE and he was hoping to find a woman to warm his bed over the next couple of days before he flew back to London. Lucky for him it was Christmas Eve which meant he didn’t have to get back straight away for his debrief as M was off over the Christmas period.

_Ding_ , the elevator doors popped open and a petite brunette entered, she was wearing a beautiful backless red maxi dress that clung to her figure and a gold clutch was in right hand.

“Evening,” she muttered in greeting, her eyes gazing over his body.

“Evening,” he replied a small smirk on his lips.

“Hermione,” she offered, holding her hand out for him to shake.

“Bond, James Bond,” he took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of it.

This gesture often caused women to blush; this woman however merely raised her eyebrows at him. Challenge accepted.

  “Do you always introduce yourself with your last name first?” she asked, her eyes sparkling with mischief, “A boy I went to school used to do it; apparently his last name was important.”

“I was brought up to always give my last name first,” he shrugged, “Feel free to call me James though.” _You’ll be screaming it later,_ he added in his head.

“I think I will stick with Mr Bond,” she whispered in his, her voice had an edge that sent a light tingle down his spine. The way she uttered Mr Bond was laced with a sexual context that if he didn’t know better, he would have sworn she had read his mind.

Fuck, he mentally cursed.

_Ding._ The elevator doors opened on the rooftop bar, that overlooked Ipanema beach, where a Christmas party was in full swing.

Allowing her to exit first, he followed her to the bar, manoeuvring past the guests dancing on the floor.

“Can I have a glass of whiskey please?” she asked the male bartender.

“I will have a vodka martini please,” he added his own drink, “You can put hers on my tab.”

Hermione turned around to glare at him, “I can buy my own drinks, Mr Bond,” she hissed under her breath, loud enough that he could hear it but not loud enough for others too.

“I didn’t assume you couldn’t,” he offered her a smile, “But a gentleman always offers to pay for a lady.”

“Your behaviour in the elevator Mr Bond led me to believe you are anything but a gentleman,” she smirked at him.

“Keep calling me Mr Bond that way and you will find out,” he growled out, taking hold of his own glass and downing the drink.

“Is that a threat, Mr...“ she started, but he cut her off by pressing his lips hungrily to hers.

After a few seconds, of the kiss being one-sided, she started kissing him back.

He gradually pulled away, “My place or yours?”

“Mine,” she mumbled back.

“Can we have a bottle of your finest champagne brought up to room...?” James addressed the barman before turning to Hermione.

“157,” she stated.

“Certainly sir,” the barmen nodded.

***

James wasn’t quite sure how they made it back to her hotel room without ripping each other’s clothes off. He was still trying to figure it out as he sat here listening to the Minister of Defense ramble on.  But they had somehow done it and he had then found himself tied to her hotel bed with tinsel of all things. When he had asked her why tinsel, she had muttered something about festive spirit and then promptly dropped her dress.  And well, he had decided to roll with it after all being tied up by a beautiful woman certainly beat the position he had found himself in about this time the previous night which was tied to a chair being tortured by a madman. 

“Pay attention 007,” a voice hissed from his side, and James allowed himself to be brought back from his memories of his night with the beautiful Miss Granger two weeks ago.

“Sorry Sir,” he responded, straightening himself in his seat.

"Anyway, as I was saying that based on your report from Rio de Janerio, SPECTRE are working alongside another radical group,  that another department normally deals with, they are sending in their best operative to work with you 007 on bringing them down,” the Minister of Defence declared to himself and M.

“Who is he?” James asked.

“She,” the Minister supplied, “Will be here in a minute.”

“Be on your best behaviour 007,” M warned him, “I would hate for there to be any bad blood between ourselves and this other department.”


End file.
